Kpik
"What ever happened to the times when people could just walk along the streets without being attacked, scared half to death, or taken over by Xenon?" -Kpik, talking about the present Kpik is a Toa of Ice, light, and shadow, no one except him and two others knew how he came to wield three amazing abilities, Kpik is spilt across two worlds because of how he got these weird powers, in one world, he lives with MT and the other Bionicles, in the other, he lives on an island with other people. Kpik's life in Akaria Kpik had always been a Matoran of light, most said he was destined for great things, he didn't believe them, instead he kept his mind on his job, and he was a landscaper. He mostly hated his job, everyone was pushing him around, he was never treated like a normal person, but more like an animal, they even fed him in some sort of bowl. So one day, he stood up to his employer, and told him he quit, he expected the worst, maybe even a punce in the nose, but none of it came, instead, he told him to get out, and he no longer worked for him. Kpik was astonished, he simply could not believe he had just told a full-grown Toa he had just quit, he wasn't used to that kind of command, it wasn't good for him, before anyone knew it he was starting to order people around, telling them what to do and not what to do, and that lead to him being taken to Nilark, the Turaga who lead the Akarian tribe. When Kpik tried to explain himself, Nilark put him in the army, where he would live, eat, sleep, and train until he either became a Toa, or completed his training, but what no one saw coming, was that his first day on the job, in training, he transformed into a Toa of light, but something was wrong, he was up against a Matoran of ice and a Matoran shadow, and they were all training together, and somehow, they all struck at the same time, and all their destinies were ignited, they all became Toa of their elements, but Kpik was left with more light power then anyone could imagine, he was a living star, glowing and all, but slowly the powers evened themselves out, and he had 1/3 the power of light then a normal Toa of light, and the same went for the other two powers. Kpik's training was almost over, but his life being an Akarian wasn't anywhere near it's end. After the "accident" as everyone called it, Kpik became Akaria's number one weapon, and Nilark was getting a bit ahead of himself, he made Kpik pretty much the lone protecter, but that didn't last, soon people tried to attack him, and take away his power, but they were defeated because of his tri control over ice, light, and shadow. Nilark was proud of him, he was awarded several badges and other things, and for the longest time he accepted it with no guilt, but when he found out what Nilark had been really doing to him, he disappeared, he left Akaria for two weeks, and Nilark had every single person looking for him, he was hiding in the forest he would some day hide in again, next time with the silver sword. But for know he just sat and waited for them to find him, when two weeks passed and no one had found him yet, he took down his home and left for Akaria, when he entered the village he was swarmed by citizens, worriors, everyone. Kpik was moving towards Nilark, who was waiting for him near the Ice Temple, when Kpik and Nilark talked for a long time about his powers, how Nilark treated him, and about how Kpik was going to become just another soldier. While Nilark wasn't totally pleased with Kpik decision, he knew it had to be, and before they knew it, worriors were coming in by the hundreds. One particular Toa gained Kpik's friendship, Kralin, in info. The long gap Kpik was always bored, there wasn't much to do, it was very bland, so one day, he started a little game with Kralin and a few other Toa, it was like a fighting tournament, and the one who would win would be given a weapon This is not official, this must be cleared by MT. Kpik and Kralin never participated in these unless they wanted to, sometimes they would go in, and be beaten at their own game, and other times they would come out the champion. This tournament only lasted for a year or so before there was cheating and deals in it, so Kpik and Kralin stopped hosting it, Nilark agreed, and the game was not to be played anymore. Things got even more boring after that, and Kpik was suffering from this boredom, not physiccally but he was very tired of this drought of enjoyment, so he started up another program, it was similar to Kohli, but they used element blasts that could sloidify like ice, or stone, and because it was cold there, ice balls were most commenly used. {More later}